The Tarot Cards: S&S Promotion Interview
by Magic Key
Summary: .1shot. See what happens when Sakura and Syaoran sit down to promote their new drama. What will they say about the drama, themselves and their furture?


Here is my latest one-shot. I got this interview idea after reading one for a TVB actor and actress on line. This one-shot is related to my latest one, which I hope to post in June. Hope you guys enjoy it.

-------------------------- -----------------

Italics – S&S actions during the interview 

**---------------------- ------------- ---**

The Tarot Cards: S&S's Promotion Interview

Once again our favorite couple, Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran will be joining forcing for the latest TV drama _The Tarot Cards_. See what they have to say about the new drama. See what they also have to say about each other and their ideal wedding.

**Welcome Sakura and Syaoran. Can you tell us right now where are we sitting?**

Sakura Kinomoto : Hi, Mina-chan. Right now we are sitting in the set of Syaoran apartment. To be exact this is Syaoran's living.

Syaoran Li: That's right and to tell you the truth I really want to bring this set home with me. All the electronics on this set works and I love it all. (_S&S chuckle slightly)_

**Really, can you tell us what is the one thing you like about is set?**

SK: That's easy…. The Game Cube. In one scene we are actually playing a game on it and the conversation we were having, isn't in the script. We were playing during the break and we didn't know that the director had started filming again. ( _She smiled and picked up her glass of apple juice and took a sip)_

SL: (_Syaoran chuckle sitting on the couch) _They just liked it so munch that they kept it and didn't tell us afterwards (_He turns to look at Sakura) _Actually all the scenes dealing with the Game cube or anything related was did on the spot. None of the lines we said were written in the script. (_She nodes her head in agreement_)

**Can you tell us what the strangest thing that ever happened while you were on the set.**

SK: The strangest thing that happened on the set would have to the day for some reason everyone on the set had the wrong script that day. So no one was reading the right lines.

SL: Yeah that day was very strange. I don't even know how that happened. It took like ten minutes to get through one scene. Guess that's what happens when we are all doing more then one drama.

**How does it feel to work together about in the drama? Did you guys do anything to prepare, since in real life you aren't dating?** _**Or are you guys dating**_

(_S&S chuckle for a few minutes_)

SK: This drama marks the fifth time we've worked together. Did we did anything to prepare?….. No… not really. When we're off the set we joke around with the rest of the cast… Play pranks between takes like the time, Eriol had to open the door to the locker room but the door wouldn't open. That was Syaoran's idea.Working togther again makes it easier to get back into character again.Since we've worked together for sometime now we can guess what other will do.

SL: I really don't think Sakura and I did any preparing. I think I did a little more with Niki who is new to the cast long with Kenshin. With Sakura, or with any of the cast members whom I've worked with before, it very easy to get into character again. Some times it's very hard to get through a scene cause we're all laughing.

**Can you tell us something about your characters and how is your relationship in this one?**

SK: Well this time I play a girl who has liked Syaoran since 5th grade. She's very open and carefree. She lives with Tomoyo and Sonomi, who is my cousin and Aunt in this one. Our family owns a company but Tomoyo is the only one who works for it. I own shop with friend at a mall. Our relationship is much more straight forward. You'll see us date more, talk on the phone and be a couple more in this one.

(_Sakura takes another sip of her drink_)

SL: Well the guy I play this time also has like Sakura since 5th grade. He hasalways remembered her and starts to fall in love with her the night be bumps in to at the mall, which is where most of the scenes take place. He is also very straight forward.He sticks by his friends and treats Sakura really well. But things don't go well for him when the new General Mall Manager, which Niki plays, shows up and takes a liking to him.

SK: Characters in the drama will hate Niki more then Kenshin cause they will get in the way of our relationship.

(_Both drink outof their glasses_)

**Since this is not the only drama you guys are filming together, You gues are also doing the drama _Home Shopping Network: His and Her circumstance. _How does it feel to see each other almost everyday?**

SK: We can't wait to not see each other. We want to ring each others nexks half the time. (_She chuckles)_ No I"m just joking; it's weird... to see him and Eriol and Tomoyo everyday. We've become very close and sometimes we just all crash at someone's place so we can all just drive into work together.

SL: Yeah, one of us is the host for the night and we just all sleep there. During the shooting of this drama we all thought about buying a place together so we can all just crash there. We haven't decided if that will or when it will happen But we have become really close. If people on the set didn't know they'd think we were married to each other. (_He chuckles while Sakura winks at him)_

**I heard that there is a wedding scene in The Tarot cards. Can you tell us something about it?**

SK: Ahh, the wedding scene. I really did like that scene… The dress is really nice but I only get to wear in two scenes, which are sad but everyone will like it cause my character finally does wants she wanted to but she never did cause she didn't want to hurt the groom.

SL: Sorry to say, but in Sakura's wedding scene I will not be there. I am not the lucky groom. But I was at the church the day they shot the scene. (_He turns to look at Sakura. He smirks at her. She swats him on his arm lightly_) Sakura, wouldn't come out of the trailer till the moment they shot the scene.

SK: Well I wanted everyone real reaction. It wouldn't be that much fun if you guys saw it before the shooting.

**Talking about weddings do you guys see it in your future and is there a possibility you guys will get together?**

(_Both chuckle_)

SK: I see it in future. How far in the future.. I don't know… As for my relationship with Syaoran… you never know we might get together. We get along really well on and off the set. There are a scenes were I get wet and he's always there to get me a towel.

SL: They didn't tell you… We're already married. (_Sakura smiled as she laughed at what he said_) We'vr got married twice. Right after our seconds drama the Network wanted us to help promote wedding locations so we decided to get married at one of them. (_Syaoran grinned while Sakura took deep breathes to stop herself from laughing_)

SK: That remains me of photo they shot of us and as I was getting out of your car. The headline the next morning said. ' Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran's secret wedding' Syaoran was the one that call me that morning when he saw it.

SL: Well, I got stopped on the street that day by elderly ladies and young high school girls congratulating me on our wedding. (_He turns to look at her_) And when do you want to have children?

SK: You think that's bad, Onii-chan almost had a heart attack. He was going to go over to your house and kill you. As for children. _(She smiled at h__im_) we never really talked about it. I don't know…. (_Thinks deeply for a second_) Maybe three. (_She gives him an evil grin)_ And do you see a wedding in your future?

SL: The answer to that question is yes I do want to get married. As for the two of us dating.. I do see us getting long. If you're asking if we're dating now, the answer is no. We both are seeing other people who, strangely we set each other up on and are not in the media.

**Well, can you tell us then what your ideal wedding would be like?**

SK: I think I'd like one on the beach during a sunset or sun raise. I'd wear a dress like the one in _The Tarot Cards_. All my family and friends will be there and it would be relaxing. I love the beach so it will mostly be on the beach.

SL: I'm not into big weddings. I know my sisters and mother would like me to have one but that's not me. Like Sakura, I'd like if my family and friends were there. But it won't be anything too fancy. Even if it's just me and my wife-to-be at a church I'd be fine because I think weddings are joyous yet private events. Well as private as we can get it since stars are always under the media's eye.

**Ok, back to your upcoming drama. Is there something you would like the audience to get out of if it?**

SK: I think the audience should get watch this for fun. It doesn't really go into any specfic area deeply so it is a relaxing drama. There is some serious parts when my character along with Syaoran's characters have to deal with idea of trust but in real life that issue with trust is always there. (_She tucks her hair back_) But as long as people like it; I'm glad.

SL: What I think the audience should get out of is that that relationships are hard no matter what type they are and how long they last. I know my character will have a hard time getting Sakura to trust in him but he doesn't give up. He doesn't give up and find ways to get her to trust him no matter how bad things seem. I also agree with Sakura… people should also watch it for fun. And that Tokyo can also be a very romantic place.

**Well, thank you for taking time to talk to us… Just one more question.. I read/ heard some where that Sakura might be wearing a Bikini if the ratings are at the top**.

SK: Looks like that got around fast. Yes, that I true. I will be wearing a biniki during our dinner for the cast and crew if the rating are high.

SL: Oh I have a feeling it would be… Trust me, the whole crew wants to see you in a bikini… But even if Sakura doesn't wear one I hope the ratings are good cause that means that the views like our drama and the network will give us more things to do.

Well that's all the time we have today. I'd live to thank Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran for taking the time to tell us about their new drama, which airs June, 14. We'll keep you guys update on more drama news and news about the stars.

------------------ ----------

AN: I hope you like that… I plan to post the new fanfic on June 14 so keep your eyes open. I hope this silly little one-shot gave you an idea about what the new story is about. Tell me what you think and what you think should happen. Until next time, bye!


End file.
